First Date
by Moon Knight Apprentice
Summary: Matt takes Sora to the prom for their first date. He struggles to keep it together with Tai and Jun being as they are, Davis snooping around and holding his breath just by looking at his date. Part Two up! Please R'n'R! COMPLETE
1. Part One

First Date  
  
By Ryan Bodle  
  
A/N: Hey all! This is a one shot fic for all you Sorato fans out there! Hope   
  
you like it. This goes out for all the guys in the Daikari Writer's Union!  
  
Discalimer: I don't own digimon or any related characters.  
  
~*~  
  
Unhappy in his solitude he casually leaned against the wall under spot light   
  
of a street lamp. One hand casually his right pocket, the other toyed with a   
  
coin. The pocketed hand slowly drifted out and came horizontal across his   
  
body, the wrist revealed a watch which he looked at.  
  
'He's late,' he told himself. Not that ever cared that much for time scales,   
  
but tonight was somewhat different. He was eager for it to start. Hence why   
  
he was so agitated that 'he' was late. Dressed to impress with an impressive   
  
black tux, he checked himself over again. He fingered the lapels to make   
  
sure they were striaghtened. He looked down hismelf, making there wasn't a   
  
single crease. There wasn't. He gave himself a smirk and resumed his waiting   
  
actvity.  
  
A blonde bang fell in front of his eyes. He stared at it with discontent and   
  
quickly tucked behind his ear. Just then he heard the loud bang of shoes   
  
hitting the pavement in a slow casual way. He looked to his left and watched   
  
a sihlouette move towards him. He remained stone still and silent as it   
  
drew nearer.  
  
Eventually the outline was given color as Tai Kamiya came into view. His   
  
hands firmly stuck in his pockets he had a grin fixed on his face that had a   
  
sheepish character to it. He knew he was late and knew Matt didn't want to   
  
be late.  
  
"What kept you?" Matt asked as he pushed himself from the wall and withdrew   
  
a set of keys from his pocket.  
  
"Sorry, Kari held up the bathroom." Tai excused.  
  
"Whatever, come on," Matt inserted his key into the car door. He quickly   
  
seated himself inside of his old Cortina whilst Tai opened the passenger   
  
door. Tai himself looked around the interior while Matt looked into his   
  
mirrors and reached a hand to make sure he was in neutral.  
  
"You even cleaned out your car," Tai remarked. "This really is a big deal   
  
for you."  
  
"Yeah," Matt answered passively. He twisted the key in the slot to start the   
  
engine and it coughed into life. Clutch down and in gear it rolled away from   
  
the cark park within the apartment block. Tai reached for a tape in his   
  
jacket pocket and quickly inserted it into the stereo.  
  
"How about some Hatsu Moji?" Tai asked as a fast paced beat started through   
  
the speakers. Matt tapped his finger on the wheel and smiled at his best   
  
friend. The car drove silently itself as they approached another tenement   
  
block. Tai looked up eagerly.  
  
"I still can't believe you talked Jun into this," Matt said as he pulled ot   
  
a stop.  
  
"It wasn't that difficult actually, I just went through the routine of   
  
explaining how difficult it would be turning up to the prom without a date,   
  
it would scar me and everything," he answered. Matt shook his head and   
  
smiled.  
  
"How much are you taking from all those guys tonight?"  
  
"Fifteen a head, and there's close to twenty," Tai replied.  
  
"Does Jun know about this?"  
  
"Davis couldn't help spilling as usual, but I smoothed it out, anything I   
  
take I give to her, she said it'll make up for what I already owe her."  
  
"Speaking of which, do her parents know about the money yet?"  
  
"Would I be dating her if they did?" Tai shut the door before there were any   
  
more questions and bound up the stairs. Matt looked at the tape in the   
  
stereo and immediately removed it, placing it in an empty case with no   
  
particular markings. He took another from the glove compartment, simply   
  
blank itself and inserted it into the tape player. He pressed the play   
  
button and a more ambient mood filled the car space. To him, the melody   
  
seemed bland and there was little underneath to keep him entertained but he   
  
left it on.  
  
This sort of thing was just what he expected from a tape Yolei put together.   
  
He impatiently tapped his fingers again. He saw a door close from three   
  
floors from ground and two heads move together towards the elevator.   
  
Something seemed painfully slow about the whole process of getting them to   
  
the ground and into the car.  
  
Tai held the back door open and a surprsingly giggling Jun sat in the car   
  
blushing quite openly. Placing herself gently on the car seat and sitting up   
  
in a royal like manner as Tai closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hi Matt, thanks for picking us up," Jun said in glee as she got seated.  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
"Hey, you even cleaned your car out!"  
  
"It's not that big a deal," Matt protested. Jun kicked at the matt beneath   
  
her feet.  
  
"You even got the pizza stains out!"  
  
"You're looking overly happily," Matt said, in a desperate bid to change the   
  
conversation.  
  
"I'm excited!" Jun announced. "My prom night was borderline disaster so I   
  
got this time round to make it perfect."  
  
"Oh? Do tell," Matt insisted as Tai got in the car. Somewhat grudgingly, Jun   
  
answered Matt, not caring because she was determined to make this night   
  
count.  
  
"Well, the dress I ordered was cancelled by the shop at the last minute so I   
  
had nothing to waer. Luckily, grandma managed to make some modifications to   
  
her old wedding dress at the last minute and it actually looked pretty, I'm   
  
waering again," she pressed her hands tightly down her torso to attack the   
  
creases beginning to form. Matt clanced in the mirror.  
  
True to her words, the modified dress was one of great wonder. Jun's silken,   
  
light brown hair nested a magnificent head piece. Pearl White and miniscule.   
  
A small band ran from ear to ear, dressed in delicate cotton from a brail.   
  
The front was raised and held a small glittering jewel on top.  
  
Her equally gleaming white dress was low cut and flattering to say the   
  
least. It hugged neatly to her body with silken embroidrary, lines dancing   
  
in and out of each other. The tips hosting small white roses. Aside from the   
  
traditional dress, this one was now slim and hugged to Jun's figure, showing   
  
no remorse to the male attention.  
  
"Matt?" She taunted as he broke himself to look forward. Enjoying this, she   
  
cooed. "Were you just checking me out?" Matt fixed her with a whatever look   
  
back through the mirror.  
  
"Your dress," he answered. "It couldn't be more flattering. You look great."  
  
Jun blushed and let out a small giggle. "Thanks." Tai looked between the   
  
two.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Date right here!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Aww, jealous?"  
  
"Hell no, but if Matt keeps sweet talking like that, you'll expect it from   
  
me sooner or later," he protested.  
  
"Rest assure Tai, that I find you very sweet in your own way." Tai gave her   
  
a skeptical look and Jun laughed at the the double meaning she did imply. By   
  
this time Matt had completed the very brief journey to the school and pulled   
  
up outside the double doors leading to the converted sports hal which was   
  
beginning to fill with life. Tai opened his door and ran aroud to the   
  
otherside.  
  
Opening the door, he made an over elborate bow to Jun as she stepped   
  
outside. This was it. Matt finally had the chance to se her tonight. Tai   
  
just slowed him up once more.  
  
"So when do you want me here waiting?" he asked. Matt sighed.  
  
"I'm going to be gone twenty minutes top Tai, just wait around here till   
  
then ok?" he answered impatiently. Tai leant in and patted him on the   
  
shoulder.  
  
"Relax, I'll be here. When have I ever let you down?"  
  
"Close the door before I answer that," Matt smirked.  
  
"Ah, there's the infamous Ishida dry-wit. Does that mean you're back to your   
  
normal self? Cool, calm, in control, smooth," Tai made that last word ride   
  
as if he were a jazz muscian. His hands doing a sweeping action that was   
  
just as the word meant. Matt raised an eyebrow on top of his smirk.  
  
"Just close the door, I'm keeping her waiting." The door finally slammed   
  
shut and Matt barely just managed to restrain from flooring the gas pedal.   
  
Trying to remain cool, calm and collected he drove back away from the school   
  
he headed back towards the tenement blocks he whisked Tai and Jun away from.  
  
"Where's he rushing to?" Jun asked as she watched Matt drive away.  
  
"To pick up his hot date," Tai answered. "Come on, lets mingle." He wrapped   
  
and arm around the waist of Jun and guided her through a small forming crowd   
  
just inside of the hall, they were still early arrivals, but they could pick   
  
out some faces. Tai stopped and introduced Jun to a friend. "Jay, let me   
  
introduce you to Jun, my date, and one year our senior." A startled Jay   
  
gaped at Jun as Tai moved on to the next person holding out his hand,   
  
snatching a currency note as he passed. "Come to papa," he said to himself   
  
very content.  
  
~*~  
  
The street lights flashing over head as he drove by became a routine   
  
flicker, a rythmic beat which helped Matt keep his concentration as he   
  
drove. Looking to the tape player he activated it again, letting some dreary   
  
music fill the car. He screwed his face at it but left it on.  
  
He looked back at the road. He'd gone too far, he pulled over. He must have   
  
been thinking too much again. He even forgot about what to have even not   
  
paid attention to where he was driving. Opening the glove compartment, he   
  
took a bottle of water out and quickly took a hit of the chilled liquid,   
  
bringing his brain back to reality. He could understand why he was so   
  
agitated today. Agitated wasn't the word, he couldn't think of the right   
  
word. He took another hit of water. There he was thinking too much again.  
  
He opened the window and let cool air pour in and ice his lungs. He was sure   
  
he was ok again now and started the car up again. Pulling a sharp turn he   
  
drove back the other way and headed towards her apartment.  
  
That took no time at all, he pulled the car to a halt and made it safe. The   
  
engine slowed and on its final spin seemed to struggle. Matt let out a deep   
  
breath and looked up to her apartment, just staring at it for a few seconds   
  
before exiting the car.  
  
Before he knew it, he was standing infront of a door staring idly at the   
  
numbers. His concentration broke again already. One last big breath and he   
  
rapped on the wood. He shook the cobwebs and put on his best smile for Mrs.   
  
Takeuchi just as she opened the door.  
  
"Matt, come in," she smiled warmly, making way for him. He bowed politely as   
  
he came under the door, something he'd never done all the times she answered   
  
the door to him.  
  
"Thanks," he allowed hismelf to be directed through to sit on the couch. For   
  
the first time sonce he was first invited, he came to sit up straight. Mrs.   
  
Takeuchi brought him a glass of orange juice which he accepted readily for   
  
his drying throat.  
  
'It's just a date,' he told himself. He took a sip from the glass and   
  
allowed it to refresh his desert like mouth. "Thanks," me said smiling up to   
  
her as she looked down on him.  
  
"Sora's been so excited about tonight, what about you?" she asked as she   
  
took a seat opposite him. He gulped and maintained his smile.  
  
"I've been looking forward to it," he quipped. The whole place seemed to go   
  
deafly quiet just then. This was all he needed. An awkward silence. He took   
  
another sip of juice and noticed Mrs. Takeuchi's eyes slip to look up and   
  
over him. He put his glass down on the coffee table as started to glance   
  
over his shoulder.  
  
A light padded step could be heard from behind him and he caught glimpse of   
  
some silken blue shimmer. At that point his whole body turned to face a girl   
  
emerge from her room. He light brown hair fell straight unlike it ever did.   
  
Cascading in light texture of honey in front of her shoulders  
  
Her face radiated its own light, emitting a captivating aura. A timid smile   
  
was placed upon it, rose lips not sure of how to act. Her hazel eyes glinted   
  
on the surface as they sunk deep in their beauty, much further than any   
  
mortal could hope to know. They were brought to life by the red on her   
  
cheeks.  
  
She walked round the back of the couch to stand in full view for Matt. He   
  
raised to his feet, pulled by the magnetic force she held over him. Her skin   
  
bared until the low cut dress imposed, covering her breasts. She stood with   
  
both hands behind her back and a foot in front of the other and looked to   
  
Matt for some sort of approval, nervously she bit her lip gently.  
  
The material of her dress shimmered and sparkled under the light and waves   
  
swept across as she moved. It hugged her shape, thin and lean. It was cut at   
  
one side to reveal her leg as it peeked out, and it seemed to tease.  
  
"You look," Matt only got that far and barey anaged that. He found it hard   
  
to move his mouth any more, it just hung open. Sora beamed a smile back at   
  
him. She brought her arms back infront and held them together.  
  
"Ok, enough staring at each other," Mrs. Takeuchi broke it up. Matt snapped   
  
back to reality and looked to her. She held a camera and flocked them   
  
towards a wall with her arms.  
  
'She was staring at me?' Matt asked himself and looked to her as she stood   
  
upright to pose for her mother. She crossed her arms just around the waist   
  
and tilted her head up to Matt. He instinctively stood behind her and took   
  
both her hands with his. Both posed a warm smile for Sora's mother as she   
  
took the photo.  
  
Sora looked back up to Matt. "Shall we go then?" Matt cooly nodded and let   
  
Sora lead him out.  
  
"Have a good night you two," Mrs Takeuchi told them. "And behave."  
  
"Mom! How could you not trust Matt by now?"  
  
"I wasn't talking to him," the mother winked and walked off into the   
  
recesses of the apartment. Sora looked at Matt with a grin.  
  
"Come on," she dragged him by the wrist and soon the door was slammed shut.   
  
He was whisked away to the elevator where Sora slammed on the button and the   
  
cage doors creaked open. She pulled him in and pressed down before pouncing   
  
on him. Locking her lips with him. Matt didn't think to be surprised and   
  
fell into the lock with her, allowing to be aggressive in this case. In mere   
  
seconds she had melted in his arms and he began to kiss back with slow,   
  
strong and passionate kisses. The elevator had come to a stop and they   
  
hesitantly broke away. Sora leaned into Matt for a second to look up at him.  
  
"Did I tell you how handsome you look in your tux?" she asked softly. Matt   
  
smiled back, he hadn't done anything but smile when she looked at him since   
  
he saw her tonight. He leant in and briefly kissed her on the lips once more   
  
and then led her away to the car.  
  
"You cleaned your car out," Sora noticed as she buckled up. Matt was in   
  
disbelief.  
  
"Why is everybody noticing that in particular?" Sora giggled as he put the   
  
car into reverse to turn around. He punched the tape palyer back on, quite   
  
grudgingly. Sora gave it a moments notice before removing the current tape.  
  
"Yolei's I take it," she commented before looking in the glove box. She   
  
removed one. "Oh you have the latest Hastu Moji!" She inserted the tape and   
  
let the alternate rock fill the car. she nodded her head to the beat   
  
minutely. Matt kept glancing over at her as she stared out of the window, he   
  
couldn't help just looking at how amazingly beautiful she was tonight.  
  
Sora purposely sat looking away from Matt as she couldn't help a grin on her   
  
face. She knew he was staring at her. She had seen those eyes of his a   
  
thousand times, looking over her, those adoring eyes that didn't seem   
  
lecherous but awe struck. She couldn't begin to describe how good that made   
  
her feel. She sang silently along with the tape and tried to ignore it so   
  
she didn't look stupid when facing Matt outside the car.  
  
'I only want you for your body, I couldn't give a damn about your mind,' the   
  
same line seemed to go over and over for a while. Matt pulled it out.  
  
"Must be busted," he said and held the wheel akwardly whilst he rewound it   
  
with his finger and then put it back in. The line played again but moved on.   
  
Just as they reached te school. Matt spotted Tai outside counting a small   
  
wad of notes to himself.  
  
The brown haired boy heard the car pull up and he quickly deposited the   
  
money in his inside pocket. Matt got out from the otherside as Tai opened   
  
the door for Sora.  
  
"Check how he cleaned his car," Tai sneered. Matt almost snarled, that joke  
  
was wearing thin.  
  
"Yeah," Sora laughed. "Even the pizza stains in the back."  
  
"Huh?" Tai peered in. "Hey what did you do to my pizza stains?"  
  
"Whatever I wanted in my car Tai, just park it if you would be so kind."  
  
Tai palced himself in the car and took it away. Tai himself was eager to get   
  
back to the dance. He made the car safe and saw a shadow flicker and checked   
  
over his shoulder. He looked over briefly his shoulder, there was nothing   
  
there. He opened the door and stepped out.  
  
"Hey Tai!" Tai threw the keys up int he air and screamed as a hand landed on   
  
his shoulder. He spun around to find Davis looking right back him.  
  
"Davis! You scared the crap out of me! I am so gonna pound on you!"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Davis threw his hands in front in submission. "I was just here  
  
for the tape." Tai steadied his hand, stopping himself from giving Davis a  
  
dead arm.  
  
"Tape?"  
  
"Yeah, Matt said I could borrow that comp Yolei made for him," he answered. Tai  
  
arched an eyebrow and opened the door back up, he grabbed it from the tape player  
  
and handed it to Davis. "Alright thanks man!" he exclaimed before making his leave.  
  
"Oh and Davis?" Tai said as he was leaving.  
  
"Yeah?" Tai landed his fist into Davis' bicep. "Ow!"  
  
"Don't scare me like that again, somebody could have seen me." Tai locked the car and headed back to the dance. Davis left the scene grabbing his arm tight, hoping lack of blood would let the pain ease quicker.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh Sora!" Jun exclaimed. By now she had taken Sora by both hands and then led her into a spin so she could see all of her. "You look so beautiful! You made this dress yourself?"  
  
"I had some help from my grandma," Sora answered.  
  
"It's so perfect for you," Jun proceeded to give Matt a skeptical look. "I hope this young man had a thing or two to say about how pretty you look."  
  
Sora giggled. "He was speechless," Sora answered.  
  
"Oh, got a little hot under the collar did we Matt?" Jun teased. With mouth almost wide open, Matt's cheeks began to deepen in color. "You never blushed for me before."  
  
"And with damn good reason!" Tai answered, strutting into the hall. Thank god he turned up Matt told himself, he allowed his flush to disappear quickly. "Hey why don't we get something to drink for the girls Matt." Tai dragged the blonde haired boy boy the arm.  
  
They reached the punch bowl and Matt quickly straightened out his sleeve. "You okay man? You're not so sharp tonight."  
  
"I don't know, Jun's giving me a hard time. I'd shoot something back at her but I if I did, it wouldn't be pleasant and I can't think of anything less spiteful right now."  
  
"Distracted?"  
  
"No," Matt protested.  
  
"Matt, dude. Compadre. Amigo. Friend. Pal. Buddy. Frie-."  
  
"Yes Tai?"  
  
"Its between us alright? Everybody knows you've got it bad for Sora, just admit it and I'll watch your back and certainly keep Jun out of your hair. Ok?" Matt hesistated between a breath, looking as far away from civilisation as possible. "Ok?" Tai asked again.  
  
"Alright deal," Matt agreed. "What's this gonna cost me?"  
  
"You're asking me to keep my girlfriend away from you by spending some quality time with her?" Tai put his hand forward. Matt went to shake on it, Tai suddenly retracted. "But you know-"  
  
"No way dude, you called the score," Mat quickly grabbed the shake and the deal was done.  
  
"I was cheated!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby," Matt quipped as he took off with two full glasses of punch. Tai was in tow as they approached their dates. Tai wore a usual smirk, Matt a rather placid look. Without Matt Seeing, Tai made a nodding gesture to the other side of the hall.  
  
From the looks of it, Jun almost sulked. She knew what brought this seperation on and wanted to have more fun. "What was that about?" Sora asked as Matt handed her a glass. He knocked back his own, hoping someone like Tai had spiked it already. There wasn't much too it, still the citrus juices gave it a kick which almost sufficed.  
  
"Me and Tai thought we'd split off just for now, so we can each spend time just between us on a date," Matt answered, looking to the bottom of the glass.  
  
"Tai and I," Sora corrected.  
  
"I mean, Tai and I decided-" Sora placed a finger over his lips.  
  
"Don't get cool, calm and cocky with me Ishida," she warned. "I suppose its still a bit too early to dance, shall we find a seat?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Matt answered, he led his arm aside to the assembled tables, finely decorated in tissue paper. At least Matt thought it was impressive in any case.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Egh. I was going to make this a one shot, but its turning out to take sometime and length so I'll split it in half. Hope you all liked it so far, let me know with that little review button won't you?  
  
Coming up in part two: Tai gets rich with his bet collection, Jun playfully tries to defy Matt and Tai's agreement and just where is Davis taking that romantic tape? 


	2. Part Two

First Date: Part Two By Ryan Bodle  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Making this my most popular fic yet, think I'll do more of them in the future. Sorry for the wait as well, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I own a lot of stuff, mostly junk, but digimon, I don't. Got it? Ok. Oh! But I do own the song included. That's mine, you can tell because like the half a million others I wrote, its half finished and most likely to stay that way ^^;;  
  
~*~  
  
He can't remember when it happened. For some reason there was a lapse in his mind that blocked the moment, but Matt was suddenly arm in arm with Sora. The two were graciously sweeping across the wooden floor in a sweet harmony only they could hear. There was a feint hum of music in the background but she drowned it out as he stared at her intently.  
  
In her eyes he was looking back at her adoringly with a cute grin on his face that cut deep into and struck a nerve that gave her a warm but tingling feeling she couldn't describe to herself. She was unable to hold on to a single thought in her head. They raced by with different emotion from panic and fear, somewhere feeling she wasn't quite enough for him to a giddy teenager who couldn't believe her luck t a love struck girl, swept off her feet in the greatest romance tale ever told.  
  
She leaned in closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. As if it were a natural move, comfortable, right in every way, Matt increased his embrace around her as they danced, catching a chance to smell her hair. Where the beginning to this went he couldn't remember, all that mattered was now.  
  
The music came to a stop and while everything around them was still phased out, Matt ears pricked at two words from an announcement. "Teenage Wolves." He even missed the rest of it as the crowd began to applaud and he looked about him, all eyes looking at him to do something. He moved away from Sora.  
  
"Stay right here," he said with a smile and started in fast walk to the stage. He heard a strange applause up to the stage, a crowd cheering was more of a normal sound to his gigs. He slipped a strap over his shoulder and felt the weight of an acoustic guitar on his shoulder, semi-electric as it was plugged in through an amp.  
  
"Hey, how you guys doing?" He asked through the microphone as he checked his strings were still in tune. He was answered with a cheer from those watching him. "So we're not going to do a full set, we just volunteered to do a couple of songs." There was a pantomime disdain from the crowd and he laughed a little. "So, this first one is a new song which I wrote while we were on the road this year, it's a slow one and about being away from you're loved one, it called 'So Far Away.'" He stung one chord ready to start and looked behind him.  
  
Matsuki started off by bringing in a soft beat mainly with hi-hats and soft snare hits until Matt counted in his cue playing full chords. Just to his right a second guitar with very light distortion played a simple riff complimenting the notes Matt played and somewhere an underlying bass note rang out, finishing off a well rounded melody. Matt took a deep breath and worked his voice.  
  
'I can see you, smiling through the window pane. Until now I thought the rain, my only friend. It's been a long, long time, since I last thought of you.'  
  
Matt seemed taken back to just under three weeks ago. He was on the tour coach again feeling very drowsy and miserable for some reason. All this travelling had got to him, he never had a moment to himself, always playing then moving on and it wore the hell out of him and the rest of the band. It was somewhere midnight and although weary, he couldn't sleep, something kept him up and he couldn't tell what.  
  
He had his Discman on, not sure of what was playing but it cut out any other audio input around him. He stared out of the window, trying to fins something to fix on. It was raining hash outside as the vehicle went by. Just then, from nowhere he swear he could see another face like a reflection of his, but it wasn't his. It was someone else.  
  
He made out the red brown hair and the rest feel into place. It was her. He snapped his eyes closed and then open again, she was gone but he was still stunned by what put her there, it could have only been him imagining but he couldn't remember why. He hadn't thought of anyone form back home for a while and didn't know why Sora all of a sudden. He let himself relax again and she started to form there again. This time he welcomed her coming.  
  
'You used to mean the world to me I swear, Don't know how I came to leave you dear And its been a hard, hard time, since I last saw you.'  
  
Then he responded to her appearance the only way he could think how. He took a scrap book from his bag between his les and opened it out, removing the old pen that had been there for years. He started writing down a few lines, they felt good to him and something sung them out to him. He started writing more and smiled to himself. He felt this come naturally and when he got stuck, he looked back at her.  
  
He understood why her now. Music became a language to him. His heart told him what his hand should write and as he read, his mind began to understand. He missed her. Not home, not his bed and a good nights sleep, not all of his friends in comparison. Of all things, he missed her. Still in reality he broke into the chorus.  
  
'I see your face when I close eyes; you're so far away from me. When I strain to listen real hard it's your voice that's haunting me. I hate it when, you're not around. You're always out of reach. Why is it when you're still around, you still seem far away, from me?'  
  
A small break occurred where Koji, to his right, started that riff again. Sora stood near the back looking on admirably being swept up with the emotion Matt put into his voice. She didn't notice she was being watched.  
  
Tai held Jun as they both looked forward, first they Sora who stood on her own, no doubt staring at Matt with a goofy look. Empty eyes, small indications of a smile, red cheeks. They looked at each other and grinned before Jun turned round and leaned her head up to reach his lips and they met in a heart felt kiss as Matt's melody made the moment for them.  
  
There was something of another verse but hadn't cared to listen so intently. Sora leaned against the pillar she stood by and wrapped her arms around her as if pulling a cloak tighter around her to stop the tingling of her skin. But there was no cloak and there was no wind, yet her skin was content to dance and make her shiver a little from what she felt deep inside.  
  
~*~  
  
"You really didn't have to do this Davis," Kari nervously rubbed her arm up and down, sitting up straight and tight. The brown haired admirer was across from her, his hands in a flurry as he removed contents from a wicker basket and onto the park table. The park bench on which she sat on was firm and just a little uncomfortable from the way she sat.  
  
"It was no trouble," Davis said concentrating on everything being set out right. "I mean it clicked a while ago. If Tai and Matt and the other guys are having a fun time at their prom night, why can't we have our own fun night, and I thought what better fun than an evening picnic?"  
  
"It's gone evening," Kari replied with an eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Ok, so it's a," he trailed off looking for a right word. "Moonlight Picnic!" He piped up almost startling her. "Come on, just go with it, please?" Kari looked down at the spread he had prepared and couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Chef's finest I see," she said holding up a packet of breadsticks. Likewise everything else on the table was in a packet and similar fashion of food type. Davis grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Kinda last minute." She opened the breadsticks.  
  
"Could you pass me the sour cream dip?" He did so quite quickly and just looked at her. She shied away from that stare and tried to focus on having a pleasing meal without his gawping. That proved quite difficult. It was like ignoring a car crash after a policeman tells you there's nothing to see.  
  
Suddenly as if sensing her being uncomfortable he looked away and down to the food he brought, idly helping himself to something untouched. There was an awkward silence as they both nimbly chewed their food not daring to make a sound. Davis pulled out a soda can and offered one to her she took it with a curt nod.  
  
"Thank you Davis," she said. She almost stopped herself mid-sentence; she had no idea where that came from. She just said it. Davis' trademark grin grew to an all time big. Happy that she was happy. She knew now he could tell. She found herself wearing a smile herself.  
  
"Anytime," he said coolly back finally.  
  
She ducked her head feeling her cheeks redden. The all she could think was, 'this is nice.'  
  
~*~  
  
Jun slumped on the table. Somehow, her attempts to rile Matt had failed miserably. Over his initial speechless phase, he was now on top of the world. Strength renewed from his cameo performance during the night. There was nothing she could say to affect him.  
  
"You know, you suits all creased and tacky," she tried. Matt lounged back in his chair opposite her and grinned.  
  
"Yeah but I still look damned good." He heard her curse under his breath and he laughed. "Give it up Jun, you can't get to me."  
  
"Tch. Fine," she surrendered. "How come Tai took Sora off to get drinks?"  
  
"He wants to check up on me being an appropriate suitor for her," Matt answered. "He even tries protecting her from me. Like his sister."  
  
"Does that make you jealous?" She asked, peeking out from her crossed arms, seeing a chance.  
  
"Not really, there's thing a boyfriend can do, a best friend can't," he quipped with a large grin again.  
  
"I'll tell Sora you said that," Jun said back receding back into her arms.  
  
"She'd agree."  
  
"I know. I'm doing you a favour."  
  
"Thanks." Matt looked over his shoulder to Tai and Sora exchanging quick sentences, ending their conversation as they came nearer to the table with refreshments. Jun came out from hiding, taking a plastic cup from Tai.  
  
"So Sora, did you hear Matt? He said he's not jealous of you and Tai because boyfriends can do some things best friends can't." Tai chose to ignore that as a joke. Sora grinned at her before taking position on Matt's lap.  
  
"That's why I decided to get one," she answered. Tai rolled his eyes back. He hadn't gotten much out of Sora from their little chat but resigned his post of chaperone. He'd tried for two weeks already to convince Sora to be more formal. Two weeks work didn't do and no amount would.  
  
"I give up!" he said aloud. Much to Sora's amusement.  
  
"I tol you to forget about me," Sora told him as Tai replied with a shrug. "And start worrying about Kari." Tai's ears pricked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh begged me to stay quiet, but now you're I don't see it matters," Sora trailed off.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"Davis, he's taken Kari out for a surprise mid-night picnic."  
  
"Oh how sweet!" Jun exclaimed.  
  
"The hell it is!" Tai barked. "I'll kill him the next time I see him, no wonder he wanted that tape."  
  
"What tape?" Matt asked.  
  
"The tape Yolei made for you, he was snooping around the car park asking for it."  
  
"You gave him the on in the ash tray right?" Matt asked. Tai cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"No, I gave him the one in the player, why?" Matt and Sora looked at each other before breaking out in laughter that Tai couldn't comprehend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dude, that wasn't Yolei's tape," Matt explained. "It was your Hatsu Moji. There is no way Davis is getting anywhere with Kari tonight if he plays that tape." Tai's features relaxed and tensed again as he stifled a laugh. He tried to hold it back again but saw it futile as he broke out in hysterics, he only wished he could have been there when it happened.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you for this Davis," Kari complimented as he cleared everything away. She sought an end in this as she felt quite strange being relaxed around him. "I should probably get back though, would you walk me home?"  
  
"Wait there's on last thing," he said. Digging out a stereo from the large bag he'd brought with him. She sighed tiredly.  
  
"Can't I have one dance?" he pleaded. He stacked up the stereo on the bench and pulled a cassette out of his pocket. "My special songs for Kari compilation." He said with a suggesting tone.  
  
"Just one," she conceded. Davis almost jumped and kicked his feet in the air as he scrambled to put the tape in the player.  
  
The next two seconds consisted of Davis pressing play, spinning around and saying, "Kari I-." Before the tape interrupted.  
  
'I ONLY WANT YOU FOR YOUR BODY! I NEVER WANTED YOUR MIND!'  
  
With volume that could have woken up an entire block, Hatsu Moji, a metal- rock band that Kari despised began blaring out through the park. With butter fingers, Davis tried to find the stop button and then turned it off. Dogs barking in the background at the interruption to night's silence.  
  
"Wait! That's not the right one!" Davis started saying, hoping that by waving his hands in a defensive manor would wipe him free of crime. "Maybe it's the other side!" He ejected the tape to find it caught up in the player. Bits of magnetic strip were being torn from the cassette as he continued fumbling with it. "Just a second!"  
  
"Forget it Davis," Kari told him. "I can find my own way home." She walked off very disappointed that he managed to pull off another Davis at the perfect moment.  
  
"Kari!" He bellowed after her in a wounded voice. "Wait!" It disappeared as she exited the park and got round the corner. Then with a heavy breath, tried to accept and shrug off the night she had.  
  
~*~  
  
The lights went out, signalling a end to the night as far as the organiser's were concerned. Odaiba High school prom had closed and the occupants of the hall were ushered to the exits, clean up crew, eager to get started so they could get home.  
  
The last four to leave, did so in a disorderly fashion. In one long line, arm in arm they careered from side to side as they struggled forward. The sound of laughter being the energy that kept them up. The came to a sudden stop as the brown haired boy peered into the sky. Throwing the rest backwards, almost knocking the two ladies off their feet.  
  
"Wow, it is late," he remarked. Its was answered by silence. He turned and looked at their faces, puzzled. "What? I was just saying."  
  
"Tai!" The brown haired boy spun on his heel as Daisuke Motomiya entered the car park, his head wrapped in magnetic strip. "I thought you gave me Yolei's tape!" He shouted somewhat angry.  
  
Tai cracked into a laugh. "So did I, how was the picnic?" Himself and the other three had to hold each other up in their fits of laughter.  
  
"Very funny," Davis replied, clearly not amused.  
  
"So, what's with the decoration?" Tai asked laughing at a pitiful Davis as if he had just been the victim of a prank.  
  
"That tape you gave me got busted in my stereo, it took me all of tonight just getting it out," he held up the blank tape, now empty of magnetic strip. Tai just came to a realisation and stopped his laughing.  
  
"Huh?" His face became red with anger. "Davis! That's my Hatsu Moji tape!" Knwoing the enraged look on Tai's face, Davis bolted in a second , the older boy hot on his heels. "You're buying a new one first thing tomorrow morning Motomiya!" The two sped off into the distance leaving a laughing Jun behind.  
  
Still thinking she was in the company of Matt and Sora. "If we ride back to mine, who do you think will be there first, us or them?" She looked over her shoulder to see nobody there. She spun on her heel to see Matt and Sora already in the car, Matt with his arms around her as he slammed the car into gear and took off as fast as humanly possible.  
  
"No! No, no, no!" Jun shouted as she stamped her foot. The car taking off into the night. Within a few seconds she could barely make out the silhouette of Tai and Davis, zigzagging across the road. "Tai! You better have money for a cab!"  
  
~*~  
  
Peeking over her shoulder, Sora giggled at the stomping figure of Jun. Arms waving at her and Matt making a quick get away. Once out of sight, she slunk back into Matt's one armed embrace as he kept his other on the wheel.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" He asked.  
  
"Anywhere where it's just us," she murmured as she nuzzled comfortably against him. Matt smirked with an idea as he headed for the city boundary. She was oblivious to their journey.  
  
~*~  
  
She was only aware of the car ceasing to make any sound. That was the only indication that they had stopped. She stirred from half slumber. She hadn't remembered falling asleep. Or being tired for that matter. It must have been because of how comfortable she felt. Matt looked down at her adoringly as she looked to achieve eye contact herself.  
  
"We're here," he said softly. She roused her self and stretched, her dress creased from the way she leaned into him and hair starting to lose its placing.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Take a look," he nodded minutely to the windscreen. She looked and instantly recognised the scenery, he jaw dropping.  
  
"I haven't been here in so long," she gasped.  
  
"Thought you'd like it," he said back and opened his door. "Come on," he suggested as he got out. She followed suit, looking like a child in a toy store. He had taken her to the grounds of the summer camp where they first were taken to the digital world so long ago.  
  
She ran through the grass that was growing long. The dew still there splashed her legs with moisture till she finally reached the big tree that was just outside the hut they had stayed in. Matt strolled over casually, he couldn't the big grin he had, seeing her so happy.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" She asked as he found a comfortable leaning area.  
  
"It's the first place that came to mind when I thought of you," he shrugged.  
  
"You thought of me?" she asked with a teasing tone. "When was this? I hope it was clean." She raised her arms and gingerly laid them around his neck.  
  
"I doubt it," he answered. "But I did think of you a lot when we were touring."  
  
With a gentle smile, Sora reached in and kissed him lightly, then again and again until light kisses became one sensual exchange of emotion for both of them. Matt held her by the waist and drew her nearer as they courted in the moonlight, silent whispers of the natural world around them completing a blissful moment.  
  
Sora broke away just for enough time to say, "I thought of you too." She fell into his shoulder and felt him wrap his arms around her, instantly making her world the safest place she could possibly live in. He hugged her tight.  
  
"We should go soon, I don't want you to get cold." She shook her head slightly.  
  
"I don't want this to end just yet," she said softly. He hugged her closer and looked down on her, hoping to catch a glimpse of the face he dreamed of whilst he had gone away. Just then he caught a trail of her perfume, sending his senses reeling.  
  
He was glad this night had happened and turned out the way it did. Most of all he was happy he had her.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Lame ending? Well I didn't plan to give it a finite closure and sorry for a lack of full out romance but I didn't see a deep loving relationship from the off on a first date. Besides that'll come later. That's right, keep a look out for my name, cause I'm thinking this fic needs a follow-up. Please let me know what you thought of though. Click that review button! Go on, please? 


End file.
